Nightmares at Briarcliff Asylum
by NeonBe8tz
Summary: Gwyneth Dawn was left alone in this world by everyone that she had ever loved. All except one, Jane her seven year old little girl, was the only one to make her useless life worth it. Even though the birth father left. Until one morning the police bust through the door and arrests Gwyneth for supposedly murdering her daughter. Will this drastic turn of events make or brake Gwyneth?
1. Gwyneth Dawn

"Gwyneth. I caught your kid looking through my draws again!" Alma yells through the house. A groan was the only response she got out of the single mother. "Jane!" Gwyneth yells for her daughter. A giggle was coming as Gwyneth got up lazily and ran after the little girl. "Sorry Alma." Gwyneth said as she set the girl down to watch her going outside to play. "Don't worry. I love it when you two are over, while Kit's at work." I nodded knowing just how lucky she is to find a man like Kit.

"So have you told anyone about your marriage?" She shook her head no making me frown. "Wow. Well at least he not one of those guys to fuck you, and leave you when you say that you're pregnant." I pointed out as I helped her with cleaning the house. I felt her sympathetic gaze on me but I brushed her off. "Oh darn I almost forgot!" I exclaimed as I grabbed my shawl from the hanger, and told Jane to meet me by the car. "Sorry Alma but I needed to get some oil." Alma said it was okay and we hugged our goodbyes.

"Stay by the bike okay?" Jane nodded to her mother. Gwyneth walked inside the gas staion where Kit worked. "What can I help you with?" Gwyneth heard Kit's voice and smiled. Turning around she saw the shocked look on his face. "Hey there Kitten." He ran up and hugged me swinging me around and finally set me down. "How are you? Where's Jane? Did you bring Jane?" I laughed as he asked the questions all at once. "I'm great, thank you. And yes Jane is here. Jane come and meet Kitten!" She yells and upon hearing her daughter squeal with excitement about an actual cat. This made her smile, and Kit laugh.

"Mama you said there was gonna be a kitten… All I see is Kit." I busted up laughing as Kit gave a pretend hurt on his face. "I need some repairs." Kit nodded and walked outside with me.

After a few hours of repairing the bike. Gwyneth and Jane got home, made dinner and went to bed. Well that's how Gwyneth remembered it. Until the morning came, officers came bursting into her bedroom, yelling for her hands up. "What's going on?!" She asked desperately confused about the situation. When she saw her white sheets stained with somebody's blood. "Gwyneth Dawn, you are under arrest for the murder of you daughter, Jane Dawn." Everything was in slow motion as he said this to Gwyneth.

She felt herself screaming no and struggled as they walked her passed Jane's bedroom. She spotted her daughters body being carried in a body bag. She sobbed so much she didn't noticed how much time actually sped up. The judge had sentenced her to the Briarcliff Asylum for life. Just as they were making their way outside of the courthouse, flashing of camera lights blinded her as she stumbled walking down the steps.

The drive was a lot quicker than she had realized as she was once again met by blinding flashes. She was now face to face with a nun. "Hello Ms. Dawn. I am Sister Jude; I welcome you here in Briarcliff. I hope that you will enjoy your stay… well as long as you follow the rules." She said this as the straight jacket was taken off of Gwyneth. Gwyneth nodded as Sister Jude showed her around and placed her in her room that she'll be sleeping in. "Anything you need just _knock_ on my office door." "Yes, Sister Jude." Gwyneth rasped out. With that she listened as the door slammed shut. Gwyneth just sat on her bed staring at the wall, as silent tears fell down her cheeks. Her daughter, her only thing that kept life worth living, is now dead. The only question that remained in her mind was; who framed her and why?


	2. Caged

I kneaded the dough as my mind wandered back to my daughter. That's when a nun approached me, telling me that my shift was up. I nodded as I took off my robe and walked to the lounge room. I sat down on the couch silently, watching everyone in the room as it's always been. I have no idea how long I've been in here, but I know that there's nobody that'll help me. Hell tried escaping so many times I've lost count.

This is starting to drive me to the brink of fucking madness. I need to shut that record off. I thought as I got up, but then by the sudden noise of the double doors opening and several footsteps. I sat down immediately keeping my head down, while swinging back and forth. In order to get away with things you gotta fake crazy. Sucks ass I know but I will not die until I find my little girl's killer. "So you're Bloody Face huh? Is that supposed to be intimidating?" I heard that damn moron taunting the newbie.

When I finally looked up I saw him. My eyes widened and my heart pounded against my ribcage. What the hell is he doing in a place like this?! I thought as I rushed to try and get in between the two men before anything happened. "Leave him be Scraps!" I commanded but also making sure that Kit didn't see my face. "OH and what are you going to do? Have a tantrum and kill another kid… Oh wait you already killed your own daughter!"

What's up with him today?! I rolled my eyes at him. I turned my head slightly to the side. "Oi! You betta` walk away. We don't need Sister Jude to be coming in her and giving any of us any lashes. Although I don't think you'd mind it Scraps." I said the last part smirking at him. "Bitch!" He went for a swing and I was going to take a step back out of his reach. When I felt Kit pulling me back and taking the hit for me. "No! Stop." I said as they started to brawl.

That's when the whistle was blown. I stepped back with my hands up, as frank and the other workers of the Asylum came in. Frank grabbed Kit and hand cuffed him, as Carl hand cuffed me too. We were lead to Sister Jude's office. I struggled a bit when I realized what's going to happen in that room. "Gwyneth just breath. It'll be over before you know it." Frank tried to comfort me in a fucked up fatherly manner. I did as he said though. We made it into her office and I could feel the disappointment and hatred burning from her eyes.

"Ah this would be… What? Your 20th time getting tussled into trouble, Gwyneth Dawn?" I didn't look at her. Hell I didn't need to, to know her scowl. However I swore I heard Kit saying my name in disbelief. Sister Jude confirmed my suspicions. "Mr. Walker you know the child killer Mrs. Dawn? I wonder if I should be shocked, or amused." I slammed my face on her desk feeling the cartilage in my nose crack. "Enough! Just give me my eighty lashes, Sister Jude!" I said loud enough as I could taste the metallic of my blood.

I heard her huff but her footsteps moved towards the cabinet of beating sticks. I breathed out a sigh as she finally chose one. As she was about to hit my butt with the stick, I turned to look at Kit. I smiled at him. The look on his face seemed apologetic but I didn't care. "Hi Kitten." Was the last thing I was allowed to say as I felt the first lash. I closed my eyes waiting for it all to be over.

On the 20th lash her legs gave out. Carl and Frank helped her up. "Take this girl back to her room. She'll work off the rest of her punishment by 60 more hours added to her time in the bakery." Carl nodded and walked out with Gwyneth. Kit already got done with his lashes and was sent into his room. He couldn't believe that this is where she's been. Alma and he were really worried. Even asked around, but people would brush either of them off.

Carl set Gwyneth on her stomach of her bed. When he left, she grabbed hold of her pillow setting her chin on it. There were no tears that had usually come after getting the lashes. Instead she smiled, the first time she had ever smiled in this piss smelling Asylum. Even if Kit was just an illusion to her or wasn't, she was just glad to see his face. It had given her a slap across the face by reality. That she wasn't hollow inside as she acted.

She pulls out her secret key. "This time! This time I will break free of this cage of hell, and I will find you!" She whispered to the key. She places it back under the open crack between the cement ground, and the steel pole that was bolted to both the bed and floor. She fell into a deep slumber, her thoughts and prayers going out to her daughter in heaven.

Once awake she headed straight to the kitchens. She tied on the apron and cut off a piece of dough to start on. She couldn't sit so she had to stand. "Sister Jude upped your hours to 65." She nodded knowing she's going to be there all day and possibly night. "Ah Mr. Walker could you please start washing the pots and pans." The joyful nun said but irking me. Kit nodded his head as he got to work.

The nun had finally left making Gwyneth have an opening to talk to Kit. She went up to the doors and locked them. She turned to Kit as he did the same upon hearing the click. "Is everything okay? Why are you in here? Is Alma okay?" She says worry evident in her voice. Kit looked down sadly at the mention of Alma. He explained to her what had transpired the day before he'd been sent here. "I'm sorry Kitten. I know how much she meant to you. She's my best friend too." She sympathized hugging Kit as he sobbed into her shoulder.

As Kit pulled back he wiped away the dried tears. "What about you? Me and Alma looked for both you and Jane! The cops waved us away for wanting to file for a missing person report." Memories of what happened that morning flooded in her mind. Her daughters blood on her silk white sheets, the axe that was half way in her daughter's bed, and her mangled bloodied corpse in the body bag. "I was framed for murdering Jane, Kitten. I don't know how long ago that was. It seems like years to me." She looked solemly, as she let a single tear go down her cheek.

Kit pulled her into another hug. "You should probrably unlock the door before that nun comes back." He whispered to her softly. She nodde and did so. Not long after the nun came back and both Kit and Gwyneth were doing work as usual. Soon after Kit was done with his duty and was sent to the lounge room. Gwyneth had 50 more hours to go. She sighed shifting her weight already felling the numbness in her right leg. "I can help you with the numbness." Was the last thing she heard until a funny smell hit her nose and she was out like a light.

 **A/N**

 **please leave a review of what you think so far!**


	3. Dreams and Escapes

'Dr. Arden got to me again damn.' I thought as light flashed in my eyes. I looked over to see him rummaging through his duffle bag. "The court has agreed to take away your gift of having children; shouldn't take me long Gwyneth; I'll put you out as soon as soon as I find what I need." I swallowed hard. I knew the pain that was going to come and that didn't mean that I liked it. I struggled to see how tight he put the restraints on me this time. "Nice try. I tightened them enough so you won't escape me again." He says as he turns the sleeping gas on. "Please d-d-don't." He ignored me pleas and put the gas mask over my face.

The fumes I inhaled started to blurry my vision. The last thing I saw was Dr. Arden holding a syringe. In my coma induced state I was back at my house. My daughter was there, telling me she heard something in her closet. What were even stranger were the double doors of her closet breathed making the doors look like they were going to break in half. "Sleep in my room tonight sweetie." I told her and she nods her head in agreement. I took her but stopped at who was in my bed. Kit was sitting there smiling brightly at both me and Jane. "Hey! Another monster in ya closet?" He spoke to Jane as she ran to him. I stayed back really confused as to why he was in my bed, let alone my house.

Kit saw my expression and patted the other side of the bed. I went to sit next to him and he held me to his side. "Why are you in my bed?" I asked serious. He breathed out slowly. I looked over to see Jane already asleep, and looked at Kit in the eyes. "You wanted me here Gwyneth." I was such a dumbfounded person. I didn't question him any further and cuddled his side. The smell of gasoline and mechanic oil filling my senses. "You smell like you just came from work." I giggled as he too chuckled. I felt him pull up my chin and kissed me. I was way stunned by the sudden intimacy. "What was that for?" I said barely above a whisper, but he heard. "Because I love you." I looked at him in amazement. "Really?" He nodded his head, smiling with his dimples showing.

I smiled gently at him and pulled him back in for a kiss. It was gentle and sweet. I set my forehead against his, as he did the same. "Since when did you love me, Kitten?" I looked into his eyes as he started to get serious. "Since Alma introduced me to you." My smile dropped. "But you married Alma?" "And you married Frankie." 'Point taken.' I thought to myself. "What about you?" I looked down at my hands and smiled shyly. "Same night when Alma told me about you." 'In fact I was jealous of her, hell I'll even put envy into the equation.' I thought as I felt his hand grabbing mine. That's when I saw that I was pregnant. "Am I pregnant?" I questioned him and he smiled as he nodded his head. "With my child." Then it dawned on me. This wasn't real, none of this was. Jane was dead, Alma was dead, Kitten was most likely in his room in the Asylum, and I'm on Dr. Arden's operating table.

I wouldn't ever have any children after I wake up from this dream. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I looked back at Jane, whose sleeping soundlessly. I looked back to see Kit with a worried expression. "What's the matter Gwyneth?" He asked quietly as to not wake up Jane. I just looked at him a soft sad smile playing on my lips as more tears kept coming. "Nothing doesn't worry. Let's go to sleep." He seemed hesitant but complied. I laid on his chest, and tangled our legs. I wanted to enjoy this before I go back to hell. But then Alma's voice came to me as bright lights shined. _"Gwyneth! Hahaha you'll be fine." I saw her glowing beautiful smiling face. "Alma!" I yelled as more tears stained my face. "Shhh…. You'll be alright…. And soon you'll see me again and Jane." My eyes widened even more as I saw my daughter stepping to the side of Alma. "We'll be home soon."_ Then nothing. Everything went black.

I awoke back in my room sore as hell. Pain radiated in my lower regions, meaning the job was done. I tried to get up but fell to the ground. 'Damnit!' I yelled in my head. I rolled back onto my bed and took in a slow breath in and out. I looked over to see my key still in its hiding place. Then I heard the door open, making me look over real quick. Sister Jude and Kit had walked in. Kit wore a strait jacket as this orderly named James dragged him along. Sister Jude sat on the end of my bed as Kit was sat in the steel cold chair.

"Good afternoon Ms. Dawn. I know you're wondering why we are in your room. Well I need you to start on the bakery. Since you had your surgery though I expect that you're a bit sore. So Mr. Walker here will be helping you in and out of your room and while you do your chores. I trust both of you to be on your best behavior?" She asked looking me straight in the eye. I solemnly nodded. She signaled for Kit's straight jacket off and they both leave. Kit just sat there as did I. "Well Kitten you gonna help or what?" I teased him and made him snap back into reality. 'I wonder what he was thinking about.' I thought to myself as Kit helped me on my feet.

Didn't take us long to get to the kitchens. I leaned against the table as I kneaded the dough. I felt Kit's eyes on me the whole time. I wrote down what happened to me and what the surgery was about and slipped it into the front pocket of his apron. I peeked the corners of my eyes to see him notice that something was in his pocket. I went back to work hoping that today I was able to work off the 'punish hours'. So I'll be able to have more free time.

The sister told me I was finally finished up with my hours and so was Kit. We both walked to the lounge room, and took a seat on the couch. "That's not right… What they did to you." I nodded my head knowingly. "What can I do? It's the court order…" I got quiet as I had a flashing memory of him and Jane, then Alma. I chuckled. "I think I'm really going crazy in here." I whispered but he heard me. He shook his head. "No you're not." I looked at him giving him a really face. "Kit I saw Jane, and Alma while I was put out." His face grew curious. "What happened?" I shrugged but told him anyway. I didn't tell him about how he was in my bed telling me he loved me though. I just think that would make things a hella awkward.

"There was a bright light when you saw both Alma, and Jane?" He questioned making me furrow my eyebrows in thought. "Yeah, but I think it was the drugs and the light that was in my face." He nodded still hope in his eyes though. "Kit if I told you that I had something that could unlock anything, would you come and escape this hell with me?" I whispered to him so Carl wouldn't hear. Kit nodded and I nodded towards the double doors. "Meet me by my room in three days. I need to set some things up." Kit nodded eagerness on his face.


	4. The Snake pt 1

Sister Jude did a search of the women's cells. My ass finally stopped hurting but was still a bit sore. *Good morning, Ms. Dawn." She spoke with illusion of sincerity on her words. Carl walked in and has usual came up empty. "Carl check the bedpost." Damn. I didn't give her the satisfaction of seeing me surprised. Someone ratted me out.

Just like that Carl came out with the replica key to the double doors at the back of the building. "Naughty, naughty." She tsked at me and I was dragged to solitude. I mostly slept, i never ate what they gave when I was in the confinement.

I heard shuffling of feet at my door. "Gwen." I recognized Kit's voice. I ran to the door and looked through the bars. "Kit!" I smiled brightly at him. "What are you doing?" I asked as he gave me some real food. I thanked him.

"I should be the one asking you. Why are you in solitude?" I nibbled on my bread. "Somebody tipped Sister Jude off about the replica key I had tucked in between the bedpost and floor." Kit nodded seemingly deep in thought. "That was what you meant for us to escape?" I shook my head. "Only for you silly. Not me."

He was silent as I ate the rest of my bread."why me?" I looked up to see some emotion I hadn't seen in years. "Because, Kitten. You can still have a life… Have a family. Whereas myself…" I couldn't say the rest tears streamed down my pale cheeks. Kit looked at me shocked.

"Gwyneth what happened?" He finally asked with hesitance in his voice. I dropped to my knees setting my forehead against the door. "There was a court order… Saying that it was okay… It was fucking okay to take away my ability to have anymore children…" I could hear Kit sniffling on the other side of the door. Then he walked out.

I sat on the other end of the room staring at nothingness. Kit must be disgusted by me. Disappointed in me. Hell I would be to. I knew I should've changed my hiding place. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I pulled my knees close to my chest and hid my eyes from the world.


	5. The Snake pt2: Therapy?

**A/N**

 ** _Hi there! I just wanna say that it's nice to be back to doing this again. I'm sorry for the delays with the stories and any requests that have been made. I've been having some trouble with my family, but hopefully it's all situated. Anyway please enjoy and there will be more coming! OH and don't forget to leave a review._**

I have been avoiding Kit by doing more things in the kitchen. I don't think that he wants anything to do with me anymore, now that he knows what Dr. Arden did to me. I was currently kneading the dough with Pepper when the doors busted open. Making us look over from our work. Kit stared right at me. I looked away and continued my work. "Here Pepper these are ready to be baked." I spoke softly to her with a gentle smile, and she walked away with the tray. I wiped my hands on my apron. "Gwen I need to talk to ya." I snapped my head up to see Kit standing on the other side of the table kneading the dough.

I grabbed a new thing of dough and started working on it. "Why?" I asked with no emotion in my voice. "I know who snitched…Gwen!" I jumped from him slamming his hand. "Mr. Walker control yourself or you'll find yourself in solitude." warned a Sister. We went back to kneading but continued to whisper.

"How do you know? And why would you care?" I dared to look up to see his eyes looking back at mine. "I care because of you. What they did to ya is wrong. Nobody should go through something like that. There's this reporter here with us. Her name's Lana Winters, she knows another way outta here." He gave me such a hopeful look. "I thought you were disgusted by me with what happened." He gave me a dimpled smile and held my hand with a reassured grip. "I would never be…you're my best friend." He said the last part when he let go of my hand. I knew it was because of the Nun.

Since then Kit had been trying to get me to meet Lana. However, I was assigned to a new therapist, so I couldn't find the time to. The therapist seemed new to this place, he always had this calculating look as if trying to find someone. We never spoke… Well I hadn't. He has tried to talk to me. From the weather all through to how I slept. For about a whole five weeks I would never answer him. I'd just stare at him, I swear that I've seen him before…

"Ms. Dawn." I snapped my attention back to him. "I read over your medical reports, today." I looked at him already bored of the conversation. "Good you can read. Anything else I can entertain you with?" I spoke dully as I traced the table with random shapes, my head leaning into the palm of my left hand. "You can talk that's shocking." He spoke sarcastically. I laughed at the childish games we were playing. "Fair fair. How about we peak about you for a moment? It's boring if only I am the subject of conversation." He seemed just happy that I'm speaking to him.

"Sure Ms. Dawn, what would you like to know?" I looked at him with my head tilted slightly. "Your parents." He flared his nostrils but tried to hide the fact that he's irritated. "What about them?" I smiled at him gently and that seemed to relax him. "What were they like? If you tell me I'll tell you what mine were like." He seemed hesitant but with the idea of me sharing about my parents he nodded. "No lies…truth…I'll know id you're lying to me." I said and motioned him to talk.

"I never knew my Father. So there's not much to say about him." I nod in understanding and for him to continue. "My __Mother__ was okay. I love her even though she…." He seemed to stop as if he was remembering a memory. "Dr. Thredson? What did your mother do?" He snapped back, and gave me a reassuring smile. "She abandoned me at what you'd call an orphanage. I call it the system." I was quite shocked. I figured he was one of those Psychiatrist that had a happy family. "Well at least you had somewhere to go to. My parents… All they ever did was yell at each other. My Father would bring home strange women, as my mother would bring home strange men."

I leaned forward and motioned for him to do the same. He did. "Until one day they've had enough of each other and…. Killed each other, in the kitchen, in the middle of dinner. I was lucky enough not to get caught in their scuff, and to get found by my best friend and neighbor. They call the cops and I was left with nowhere else to go." I whispered. I leaned back in my chair as did he. He gives me a nocturnal look before pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He offers me one and I take it.

"You watched them kill each other? With what, if I may?" I laughed as he lit mine then his own. "Well my mother had her fork, whilst my father had his bottle of scotch. I'll leave the rest to your imagination." He nods as I finished my cigarette. "Although I hate your mother." His head snapped back at me raising an eyebrow. "Why is that, Ms. Dawn?" I looked him dead in the eye with a serious face.

"Mothers should never abandon their child under any circumstances. Your mother's a coward." I flinched when he slammed his hand on the table suddenly. I slowly look up at him to see sadness and something that I only ever see in children. "Our time is up. I'll see you next week." He whispers and nods to the guard who takes me away to the lounge area. I was still trying to figure out what I had said to make him react that way.

I sat with Pepper and she wanted to play a game of go-fish. As we were playing our card game I felt like I was being watched. I looked around but no one was staring at me. Pepper nudged me and looked at me to see if I was okay. "Thank you Pepper. I'll be okay I promise." I tapped her nose making her giggle. I smiled as I continued on with our game. Once finished a Sister led us to our cells.

As I lay there in bed I kept thinking of the culprit who found out about my key….Dr. Arden. "I'll get you back for this you evil monster!" I whispered harshly into the pitch black room.


End file.
